


Love at First Sight

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Probably a curse word or two, a smidgen of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: Bucky has a weakness for long-legged blondes, and he can’t help but fall in love at first sight with the one he meets on the way home to you.  How will you react when he brings his new love home for you to meet?
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader
Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/772437
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	Love at First Sight

**Bucky Barnes x Reader**

**Summary** – Bucky has a weakness for long-legged blondes, and he can’t help but fall in love at first sight with the one he meets on the way home to you. How will you react when he brings his new love home for you to meet?

**Warnings** – Angst, Fluff. . .probably a curse word or two

**Word Count** – 968

**Notes:** At the end.

_ ** [Masterlist](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/post/174989754188/masterlist) ** _

[[MORE]]

Bucky knew the moment he saw her that he was in trouble. YN had warned him about staying away from the long-legged blondes, but at the end of the day, he was just a man—and a man had his weaknesses. And temptation was hard to resist when the long-legged blonde in question was staring at him so longingly.

Making his way over to the street corner, he cautiously approached her. She seemed a bit skittish and he didn't want to come on too strong and scare her off. After a few softly whispered words from him, she was putty in his hands. Her long blonde hair brushed against his cheek as she kissed him again and again.

He'd known he should have resisted, but it was love at first sight. He'd held her in his arms and known without a doubt that he couldn't bear to parted from her. He wasn't completely sure, but from the look in her eyes, he was pretty sure she felt the same way that he did. Now he just had to find a way to break the news to YN.

As he walked back to the apartment he shared with his wife and son, Max, he kept looking over at his new lady. She was absolutely gorgeous, and even though he knew there'd be hell to pay with his wife, he just couldn't bear to leave this beautiful girl. Some other man may spot her, and he couldn't be sure that he'd cherish her the way she deserved.

Unlocking the front door, he took a deep breath. Was he doing the right thing? Was it worth making his wife mad, or causing his son to give him the cold shoulder? He looked over and her eyes met his. The deep, soulful brown eyes that reminded him of burnished copper stared back at him as though he was her savior. He reached over to stroke her face and asked her to wait there for him.

He slipped into the apartment and left the door cracked an inch behind him. YN was sitting on the couch with Max watching television, and they both looked up expectantly as he entered the room.

"Hey, babe," YN said as she cuddled Max and flipped the channel. "How was your day?"

"I have something to tell you," Bucky confessed immediately. "I know you've warned me a thousand times, but you know how I am, doll."

The hairs on the back of YN's neck stood up. What had he done now? She looked over at Max, but he seemed to be oblivious to the tension in the room as he looked up at his father with unadulterated love in his eyes.

"What did you do this time?" she asked with a sigh. Before he could answer, though, she saw a pair of eyes peeking through the crack in the door behind him. "You brought her home with you?"

Knowing he was busted, he opened the door and ushered his lady inside. When she spotted YN and Max on the couch, she cowered into Bucky's side and he reached over to caress her cheek.

"She was too beautiful to leave on the streets, doll," Bucky tried to explain. 

YN's face was unreadable as she stared at her husband. Finally looking over at Max, she asked, "What do you think? Did your father screw up, or are you going to be okay with this?"

Max hopped down off the couch and walked over to Bucky. Plopping his butt on the floor with his tail wagging furiously, he let out a little bark and waited to see what the newcomer would do. Bucky nudged her with his knee and she tentatively walked over to sniff Max.

Bucky's face spread into a wide grin. "I think they like each other."

YN watched as the two dogs began to wrestle and play at Bucky's feet. She knew her husband had a soft spot for stray dogs—that's how they'd ended up with Max—but if she wasn't careful, they'd soon be overrun with fur babies.

She rose from the couch and walked over to the two pups. Reaching down, she let new puppy sniff her hand before she began to stroke her ear. Jealous now, Max demanded to be pet as well, so YN sat in the middle of the floor and let both dogs crawl into her lap while she stroked their soft fur.

"She's a sweetie," YN said when Bucky sat down beside her.

"Can we keep her?"

YN looked from Bucky back to the two pups in her lap. "She can stay. . ." Bucky let out a whoop, but she quickly finished her sentence. ". . .but no more. Our lease says we can only have two animals, so this is it."

Bucky leaned over and gave YN a kiss. "Maybe it's time we start looking for a house. That way, we can have as many dogs as we want."

YN's face broke out into a smile. "I'm ready to leave the city whenever you are."

"Steve said things with Stark are going better, so he's thinking of moving back into the compound. How does upstate New York sound to you?"

"It sounds great," she said as she leaned her head on his shoulder. "But first, we need a name for this little lady."

"I was thinking about Valentine," he said as he reached over and rubbed her ear. "We can call her Val."

YN lifted her head and gave him a hard look. "This isn't my Valentine's Day present, is it?"

"Of course not, doll," Bucky said with a laugh. "I'm still taking you out for dinner this evening, and I have something really special for you." He looked back down at the puppy. "She's just a bonus."

_______________

_Thank you for reading Day 45 of my writing challenge! I hope you enjoyed it! Why on earth the girls that came up with this writing challenge chose this prompt for Valentine’s Day is a mystery to me! I refuse to write any of our favorite men as cheaters (as you know from an earlier prompt), so I had to really stretch my creative muscles to come up with this idea. I will admit I was influenced by the meme floating around where Chris Evans is cuddling one of the dogs from the new movie he’s voicing, and then there’s a picture of Dodger underneath it calling him a cheater! Praise the Lord for memes! Did you enjoy the twist at the end? Would you be upset if Bucky brought home an adorable puppy? I look forward to your comments!_

If you liked this story, please consider reblogging, and if you have any questions, my _[inbox](https://beccaanne814.tumblr.com/ask)_ is always open! 


End file.
